Valtos
is a rogue mage and a member of the White Night Eye. Appearance Valtos is a lean built man with light colored wavy hair that ends at the bottom of his head. He also has straight line going down each side of his face. Valtos wears with a light colored hooded cloak, with black covering half the shoulders and down the middle. The cloak has three vertical eyes on the chest with sphere on the sides of each eye and on top of the highest eye. The design also has a line on the bottom most eye that makes it look like a key. Underneath the cloak Valtos wears a tight black shirt with no sleeves and cut out beneath his chest. Black gloves that extends up to the upper arm. Black pants with two thin black belts. During the White Night Eye's invasion of the castle city, Valtos wears tattered shirts and pants, black belts that connects to a pouch that contains a grimoire, and a mask to disguise himself. Personality Valtos is loyal to Licht and will disobey Licht's orders to help Licht in battle. Valtos is also a calm person even when in dire situations, but will start to panic when Licht is in trouble. Biography Outside of the Royal Capital, Valtos appears while Rades Spirito is talking to one of his corpses. Valtos tells Rades that everything is ready, and they commence their attack, during which Valtos disguises himself as a corpse and summons Rades' corpses as needed. After the Magic Knights spread out across the city and defeat the groups of corpses, Valtos activates Blackout, which teleports the knights to a spot hundreds of miles away. After Fuegoreon Vermillion captures Rades, Valtos teleports the captain into a trap. Asta is able to sense him and drives him out. He then teleports Fuegoreon back, who is defeated and missing an arm. Valtos tries to teleport Rades as they finish their job, but Asta cuts through his magic, breaking his spell. Seeing Asta stop his magic, he decides to take care of him and starts preparing for an attack, but is then attacked and interrupted by Leopold Vermillion. Several other members of the White Night Eye arrive to distract Asta and Leopold. When the stranded group of Magic Knights returns to the city, Alecdora Sandler confronts Valtos, so the White Night Eyes kidnap Asta and retreat. When they arrive outside the hideout, Valtos tells Sally to kill Asta, but she refuses wanting to use him in her research. Upon entering, they are greeted by Julius Novachrono, who kills three of them and restrains the rest. Patry shows up, managing to rescue all except Georg. Later Valtos tells his master that Georg and Catherine will not leak any information, but the master is not worried about that and says that they will eventually rescue them. When Sally receives an alert from Baro, Valtos sends her to the cave near Nairn. He later accompanies Patry to the cave. After Patry rescues Sally, Valtos takes her back to the headquarters and returns to help his leader. When he notices that Yami Sukehiro has arrived, Valtos asks if he should bring them, but Patry says that he can handle Yami. During the fight, Patry tells Yami a story and Yami responds with one of his own. Valtos asks if Yami is making fun of Licht, but Yami tells him to keep out of it. When Yami manages to cut Patry, Valtos is surprised and says that Yami will pay. Valtos thinks about what Yami had done and wonders if Yami has the power to rival the Magic Emperor. Valtos volunteers to help, but Patry tells him to capture Asta. Valtos attacks Asta with a spell but it is blocked by Yami. When Yami tells Asta to battle Valtos and sense his attacks with Ki, Valtos says that Asta will not be able to sense his attacks and manages to hit Asta with a spell. Valtos attacks again but the spell is reflected back, hitting Valtos square in the chest. Angered over another of his subordinates being injured, Patry destroys the cave and buries Asta and Yami. Valtos compliments Patry for his power and is shocked when Yami and Asta pop out of the rubble. When Yami and Patry continue to battle, Valtos attacks Yami but is easily countered. Asta charges at Valtos, who creates multiple portals around the boy and fires several Magic Bullets through them. Asta reflects most of them back, but Valtos uses another portal to dodge. He continues the series of attacks until Asta cannot move. When Asta throws his swords away, Valtos says that Asta has lost it and prepares to fire another blast. Asta then jumps through a portal and punches Valtos, knocking him unconscious. After the Third Eye are forced to seal Patry's mana and to retreat, Liar collects Valtos before they teleport away. Months later, Valtos transports Sally, Rades, and an army of corpses to the Black Bulls base. While Rades and Sally fight outside, Valtos summons No.0 - Michael Caesar and then enters the base in search of the magic stone. He notices the base trembling but believes it to be due to the fighting outside. He breaks into Asta's room but is impeded when the whole base rearranges. Eventually Valtos retrieves the stone and returns outside. He demands that they leave at once. Rades refuses but Valtos will not let him put another mission at risk due to his selfishness, and the three White Night Eyes retreat. After Patry gathers the two stones from Julius, Valtos appears and they narrowly escape Yami's Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash. They then travel to the sephirot, which is within the giant skeleton outside Hage. Valtos celebrates as their plans are about to come to fruition, but before Patry places the last stone, the elf reveals his hatred for all humans, including those within the White Night Eye. Shocked by this change in attitude, Valtos panics as the sephirot begins to glow. As the three humans' bodies begin breaking apart, Patry reveals that the naming ceremony was for marking them as sacrifices. Valtos pleads with the elf, and the three collapse as their bodies burn and their mana is extracted. Battle Prowess Magic *'Spatial Magic': Valtos uses this form of magic to teleport instantly individuals or groups of people. He can also use his magic in the form of portals, to attack from any location. Blackout at the Royal Capital.png|link=Blackout|Blackout Myriad Black.png|link=Myriad Black|Myriad Black Abilities *'Magic Bullet': Valtos is capable of manifesting and concentrating his mana into his hand. Subsequently, he can launch the mana towards his opponent, blasting them away. He uses this ability mostly in conjunction with his portals, performing surprise attacks against his opponents. *'Enhanced Magic Power': Valtos possesses good levels of Mana, having been high enough to perform a myriad of Spatial Magic spells which are supposedly very mana consuming. Using an ability called blackout he can use Spatial magic on a massive scale. Equipment *'Grimoire': Valtos possesses a grimoire, which contains various spatial-based magic spells. Fights *Asta vs. Valtos: Loss Events *Assassination of Fuegoreon Vermillion Trivia *His favorite thing is a quiet place. References Navigation es:Valtos Category:Deceased